Dare or Ask Question ?
by Junichi Mayu
Summary: Para reviewers bisa memberi pertanyaan atau dare yang akan dilakukan oleh para Vocaloid nanti ! Tambahan Playable characters : Yuzuki Yukari , IA , Galaco , Kamui Gakuko
1. Prolog

**Dare or Ask Question ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Playable Character (?) *lah ?* :**

**-Miku Hatsune **

**-Kagamine L & R **

**-Kaito Shion**

**-Gakupo Kamui**

**-Luka Megurine**

**-Sakine Meiko**

**-Sukone Tei**

**-Taito Shion**

**-Akaito Shion**

**-Kaiko Shion**

**-Kasane Teto**

**-Lily**

**-Gumi Megpoid**

**-Kokone**

**-Anon & Kanon**

**Warning : **

**Ehem , sudah tidak usah dijelaskan lagi...**

* * *

Mayu : Ohaaayy ! Hari ini Mayu buat fanfict lagi apa itu ? Tantangan atau sebuah pertanyaan untuk para vocaloid atau utauloid ? Tau Truth or Dare kan ? Pasti tau dong ! Udah ya gak usah dijelaskan lagi -_- oke pertanyaan pasti udah tau semua -_- Nanti para reviewers bisa kasih pertanyaan atau dare contohnya ada dibawah :

**Contoh :**

**[ Dare ] / [Question] Kagamine Len , ... ( pertanyaan atau dare yang akan dijalani Len nanti) **

Udah pada ngerti kan? Oke deh, Mayu tunggu sampai para reviewers datang!

**Arigato ,**

**Junichi Mayu **


	2. Chapter 1

**Proudly **

**presenting...**

**DARE OR ASK QUESTION ?**

**Playable characters for this chapter :**

**-Kagamine L & R**

**-Kokone **

**-Anon & Kanon**

**-Miku Hatsune**

**-Kamui Gakupo**

**Special Guest [OC] :**

**-Himeji Lillia**

**Warning : ...**

* * *

Mayu : Halo minna ! Bertemu lagi dengan saya Junichi Mayu author sekaligus pembuat fanfict ini dan..

Lillia : Himeji Lillia ! OC milik author satu ini !

Mayu : Hari ini kita akan berperan sebagai host ya gak ?

Lillia : BINGO !

Mayu : Oke , Len dulu maju !

Len : *deg-deg'an*

Mayu : Oke pertanyaan pertama dari**Adhitya Nogami ! **Pertanyaannya adalah...

Lillia : "Pernah suka sama Luka Megurine gak?"

Len : Oh oh ...nggak dong ! Aku hanya jatuh cinta dengan Rin!

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Len : Loh ? Ada apa ? Apa ada yang salah ?

Mayu & Lillia : EAAA EAAA CUITTT CUITTT !

Rin : *blushing*

Len : Ah ! Keceplosan ! -_-

Mayu : Well pertanyaan kedua dari**Ryuuna Hideyoshi ! **Untuk Kokone , Anon , Kanon , Miku dan Gakupo !

KAKMG : *takut*

Lillia : Ehem question pertama untuk kokone !

Mayu : Kamu kan vocaloid baru sama seperti Anon dan Kanon. Jadi apa usaha kamu agar bisa terkenal walau tidak se-terkenal Miku ?

Kokone : Ehem , karena gak ada jawaban lain selain menjawab dengan se-absurd mungkin , mungkin aku akan menjawab...AKU AKAN MENIRU SUARA MIKU DENGAN CARA LIPSING !

Lillia : Ckckck...okelah untuk Anon dan Kanon !

Mayu : Ini dare ya ! Aku ingin lihat Anon tukeran baju dengan Len, dan Kanon tukeran baju dengan Neru ! Soalnya Anon dan Kanon mirip dengan Len dan Neru.. :3

Anon : WUAATT ? AKU JADI COWOK OGAH OGAH !

Kanon : IYA ! AKU CAPEK HARUS GANTI BAJU MULU !

Lillia : Emang berapa kali kamu ganti baju ?

Kanon : Gak tau sih..

Mayu : Cepat ganti baju atau aku akan mengambil baju kalian dengan paksa... *yandere mode*

Anon & Kanon : H-Hai !

* * *

**5 menit kemudian...**

Anon : Bagaimana ?

Kanon : Iya..

Mayu & Lillia : WUAAAHHH COCOK UNTUK KALIAAANNN !

Len & Neru : *dateng* WOY DUO BAKA ! KENAPA SURUH KAMI PAKAI BAJU INI ?!

Mayu : Ih , kan hanya untuk sementara udah sono ganti baju lagi hush hush!

Lillia : Oke berikutnya untuk Mikuu!

Mayu : Ini question...Apa tanggapan saat mendengar berita akan ada vocaloid baru, yaitu V Flower? :O

Miku : Hah ? Apaan tuh V Flower?

Lillia : VOCALOID BARU BAKA !

Miku : Oh..tanggapan? Ya seneng lah anggota Vocaloid makin bertambah anggotanya selain kedatangan Kokone dan Anon Kanon..

Mayu : Oke lah *nendang Miku* terakhir dari...**NurhasanahLeni ! **

Lillia : Yeeyy ! Untuk Kagamine lagi !

Mayu : Kalian seneng ga ada vocaloid kembar, kan Anon&Kanon vocaloid kembar juga?

Rin : Seneng dong..

Len : Iya kukira cuman kita aja yang kembar ternyata ada Anon dan Kanon juga lega deh !

Mayu : Ya ya saya mengerti..

Lillia : Baiklah ini pertanyaan terakhir dari Lillia! Kan Miku akan menggelar konser di Indonesia apa yang akan kalian tanggapi tentang konser itu ? *only for reviewers or readers*

Mayu : Ini akhir dari kebersamaan kita apakah akan ada yang membuat sesi berikutnya semakin susah ? Entahlah hanya 'dia' yang tahu..okay,Jaa!~

* * *

Mayu : Huaaa ! Arigato yang sudah me-review Mayu senang banget ! Mayu harap akan ada lebih banyak reviewers yang memberi tantangan kepada mereka ya ! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Proudly presenting...**

**DARE OR ASK QUESTION ?**

**Playable Characters :**

**-Sukone Tei**

**-Kanon**

**-Hatsune Miku**

**-Kagamine L & R**

**-Kaito Shion**

**Warning : Silahkan baca di fict lain pasti ada ;)**

* * *

Mayu : Hiaatt! Besok Mei besok Mei yuhuu!

Lillia : Mayu , udah mulai tau show nya..

Mayu : Oh ya? Ok ehem..saya Mayu

Lillia : Dan saya Lillia !

Mayu : Hari ini episode ke-2 dari episode ini loh!

Lillia : BTW , arigato yang sudah me-review !

Mayu : Oke mulai saja yang pertama dari **Kurotori Rei ! **Silahkan baca pertanyaannya, Lillia...

Lillia : Ehem..oke Tei kenapa kamu sangat terobsesi dengan Len?

Tei : Karena ganteng *eeaa* banyak fansnya dan sangat **KAWAII **di crossdressing!

All : *sweatdropped*

Mayu : Untuk Kanon ! Kamu suka siapa di anggota Vocaloid?

Kanon : Ehm...AKU GAK TAAUU ! Tapi mungkin Anon atau...Kokone ?

Lillia : Kenapa kamu suka Kokone?

Kanon : Karena dia Vocaloid baru juga !

Mayu : Hanya itu? Oh well *nendang Kanon* kali ini dare untuk Miku !

Lillia : Coba Miku cium Rin dong ! Dihadapan Kaito dan Len !

Miku : Di bibir ?

Mayu : Iya ! Ya kagak lah ! Dasar YURI !

Miku : B-Baiklah.. *cium Rin di pipinya*

Kaito : *jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Len : *cengo plus nosebleed*

Mayu : Itulah arti dari persahabatan..

Lillia : Indahnya masa muda..oke Len ! Ohh Lenn !

Len : Apa ?

Lillia : CROSSDRESSING DENGAN PAKAIAN NEKOMIMI SELAMA 4 JAM !

Len : WUAAATT ?! OGGGAAAHHHH !

Mayu : Ini perintah dari Rei-san kalau tidak melaksanakannya... *ambil bazooka*

Len : O-OK !

* * *

Setelah 4 jam

Mayu : ZzzzZzzzZzzz...

Lillia : Woy ! Bangun napa ! Ayo foto Len !

Len : OGAH ! *pergi*

Mayu : Hah? Apa ? Ada apa ?

Lillia : Yah kagak liat sih tadi KAWAII banget tau!

Mayu : Oke itu semua dari Kurotori Rei ! Mari kita ke reviewers kemarin !

Lillia : Dare buat Kagamine Twinscest !

Mayu : Coba joget cesar di depan para Vocaloid !

Rin : Aku gak bisa..

Mayu : Gapapa !

Len : Haahh buruknya masa mudaku..

Lillia : Oke , MUSSIIKKKK !

**TENENET NETNETNET...!**

Rin : C-Capek..

Lillia : Oke sekarang ke question untuk...

**JENG JENG ...**

Mayu : KAITO !

Lillia : Oke Kaito , lebih suka Meiko atau Miku ?

Kaito : MIKU !

Mayu : Kenapa gak suka Meiko ?

Kaito : Soalnya mabok mulu..

Lillia : Tapi kenapa dulu suka Meiko?

Kaito : Cuman suka Meiko versi 16 tahun aja...

Mayu : Oh..baiklah ini akhir dari kebersamaan kita !

Lillia : Sayonara dan bye bye !

Mayu : Oke .. Mayu harap bakal banyak yang me-review lagi !

* * *

**Thanks to : **

**All reviewers from Chap.1-Chap.2 :)**


End file.
